


Vacation Fun

by Celandine



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Community: adventdrabbles, Dirty Talk, Ficlet, Holidays, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-13
Updated: 2010-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-13 16:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard's going to make their vacation fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [secretsolitaire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsolitaire/gifts).



"You would not _believe_ how ready I am for this vacation, Bones," Jim muttered out of the side of his mouth as they stood in line to have their tourist visas stamped.

Wilmeral catered to the leisure class: advertisements all over the galaxy trumpeted the planet's unspoiled beaches, scenic vistas, snow capped mountains.

"So am I," Leonard agreed. "Ten months since either of us was off the ship except for a mission, and that was when the entire engine system had to be overhauled after that engagement with the Klingons. Ship repair is hardly a vacation."

"Well, this should be a good one." Jim shifted his bag to his other hand and thumbed through the brochures he'd picked up in the shuttle. "What do you want to do first? Skiing? Snorkeling? Hiking?"

"I'm all for exercise in a beautiful place, but..." Leonard leaned over a little and whispered into Jim's ear. "I arranged for a hotel room that has some extra amenities, like mirrors everywhere. I want you to watch your own face while I suck you off. I brought along that double headed flexible dildo, too, so that we can be both be fucked in the ass while I'm jacking us off together. How about _that_ as our first vacation activity?"

Jim was still blushing when they reached the immigration checkpoint and their hand luggage was scanned. The officer glanced at his monitor, looked up, and gave them a broad wink.

"Welcome to Wilmeral, gentlemen. May your visit be _most_ enjoyable."

**Author's Note:**

> For secretsolitaire who wanted Kirk/McCoy, prompt "ready".


End file.
